The Turks Tales
by Robert 'Fox' Kitsune
Summary: The Turks. They scout potential members of Soldier. Involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side...murder...blackmail...But how do THEY get members? And WHY the members it has?
1. Beachfront

**The Turks**

**Rudes story- Worlds falling apart**

**Chapter 1**

**"**Who do you like?"

What was this, the ninetieth time?

"Tifa" Rude replied, wishing that Reno would get a life.

_It's been years now..._

"Goddamn it Rude. Still?" he paused "Doubt the feelings mutual. I mean, She, Cloud and the ancient kicked your ass at Gonaga"

"You were there to Reno" Elena chimed in, with her usual good timing.

_Oh PLEASE don't piss him off_

"Damn it Elena, I couldn't make Rude look bad. If he'd just shape up I would've killed those damn rebels" he added "besides, we stuck around. I notice when they turned up you did your roadrunner act"

Elena went bright red, which really helped her hair stand out. She had pissed Reno off. It was likely he was going to go to the bar and drink until he forgot about her challenging him.

"I'm gonna go have a drink" Elena went to say something so he added "On my own! I haven't a chance of pulling with you two tagging along"

With that, he turned and walked out of the room. Elena turned on me.

"If he does pull, it'll be a disgrace on women everywhere"

"That's hardly true"

She seemed surprised at that response.

"How can you say that? He...He treats you like shit Rude. Blames all his failures on you, claims the credit for all your work, you should be leading us"

"No, Tsengs good at the job"

"Tsengs only leader by name. Anyone here can see Reno runs the show"

This was true, the shinra only appointed Tseng because someone needed to oversee the work. Reno took the lead whenever we went anywhere. I was behind him all the way.

"Maybe you're right. But I don't want to challenge Reno. He's my friend"

"You...You really call that a friend?" she asked, shocked

"He only acts that way because he's been through a lot, okay?" I realized I was shouting "Sorry" I added

"That's alright...I guess, but that's BS Rude. People use their pasts as excuses. You know that. You remember Zell? He did that too"

"But it's true. He'll probably tell you one day... we'll go down there later. The bar. He can handle his drink. He won't be completely smashed; we'll ask him why he joined up. You'll see what I was talking about."

"Fine I guess... Say Rude" she considered "Why did you join up?"

I stood and looked out the window.

_Wutai come a long way since the war._

"Rude?"

_So have I, I guess._

He sat again.

"Sure, why not. It's a long, boring story though. Sure you're interested?"

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well I was always a city kid" I began "When I first met him I was a fifteen year old loser. A street punk, in the slums it was the law of the jungle when you-"

"Met him? You talking about Reno?"

"Who's telling the story?"

"Oh right, sorry"

"Anyway, when you were homeless it was the law of the jungle so-"

"You were HOMELESS!"

"Elena? Were you there?"

"Huh?"

"Then shut up and let me tell the story"

"Sorry"

**Chapter 2**

Rude sat up with a start. It was morning.

_Damn it, worst night's sleep I ever had_

There was a war on. Shinra's troops were away fighting in Wutai. This was his chance, he knew.

He stood and entered the Shinra's headquarters, right away trampled by a squad of troops

_Probably off to Wutai_

The receptionist tried to stop him but he just kept on walking. The security was a lot lower since the war had begun. Who would have known those damn Ninja's would have put up such a fight? There was ONE town in Wutai. That's all. The rest was grassland and cliffs.

The receptionist gave up. He waited for the lift to arrive on his floor and went to the gym floor. In he changing rooms he hid in a shower cubicle, waiting. It paid off. Eventually one on shinra's "finest" came in. Rude had always been a fighter. He knocked him out with a quick blow to the back of his head

Not long after that he was in shinra troop gear. He had no time to waste. After grabbing the semi automatic he had been carrying he sprinted to the roof. That was like, twenty more floors. Didn't even occur him to take the elevator.

When he arrived he was just in time to board a Gelinka. One of the shinra's light aircrafts. Just large enough to carry the Special Forces, soldier.

He boarded without a great deal of trouble. Everyone thought he was simply one of the three backup troops.

_Why am I doing this?_

It wasn't until they were in the air that he chanced a glance at the rest of the crew.

_Oh shit_

This transport was carrying, not just Special Forces, but shinra's fucking best. This meant they would probably be right in where the action was. To put it bluntly, he knew he was screwed. There were two other troops, like they thought he was. Two other people that he assumed were members of SOLDIER. SOLDIER was comprised of the best and only the best. They were for special operations. A few members of SOLDIER, it was rumored, were powerful enough to take on the rest of Shinra. He also saw the Reno of the Turks, laughing at something a guy beside him had just said.

Rudes eyes widened.

_Sephiroph._

He was SOLDIER, first class. Apparently the Shinra's deadliest weapon. He had defeated entire armies before apparently.

"Sephiroph?" Elena was shocked "You guys knew SEPHIROPH? THE Sephiroph?"

"Yeah, THE Sephiroph. Back then it was a huge thing. I meant to board the other ship. I was too late. Didn't realize I was going to be working Special Forces until I was in the air and I saw the others" Rude sighed.

Elena was silent for a moment. Rude spoke up.

"You know, Reno and the troops were only there to have the shinra troops retreat and regroup, the members of SOLDIER were to lead the battle, without the aid of our army, until Reno finished regrouping them of course"

"So you guys never had a chance to fight alongside him? The great Sephiroph"

"I didn't say that"

"You did?"

"Let me continue"

About halfway through the trip, when they were passing over Cosmo canyon, Reno called the troops together.

"Okay boys, I want you to work the regrouping for me, got it?" he added "Sephiroph not invincible, I'm going to support him"

That got a salute.

"SIR" the other two hollered. Their feet snapped together. I followed a moment two late. Reno was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Dismissed" but as we walked out "Not you" he said grabbing my shoulder "Wait here"

He left and came back with Sephiroph. They locked the door. Now I was nervous.

"You hesitated back there" Reno mused "You have a problem with orders?"

"N-No SIR"

Sephiroph laughed.

"You're not fooling anyone kid, take that helmet off"

"Why?"

"Maybe we weren't clear enough" Reno chuckled, taking two revolvers from his jacket

I hastily removed my helmet. I tried so fast I ended up dropping it. They couldn't stop laughing. I looked like a scared little kid. I figured they'd radio ahead and speak to the men on the field, have someone ready to escort me home, but I was wrong.

"Think he's a danger?" Reno asked his taller war buddy

"He better be" Sephiroph mused "since we already had a perfectly capable soldier"

"Why you here?"

I lowered my head

"I just wanted to help, but you won't let me, will you?"

They started laughing again, and for a long time they wouldn't stop. Eventually they subsided and Reno took my gun

"Try and grab this back" he threw it into the air

Me and Sephiroph jumped for it, he beat me by centimeters. Now I was pissed off. Here they are testing me and they put me against the most powerful weapon they have.

"Punch me" Reno ordered

I wasn't sure I had heard right

"Punch me" he insisted

_What the hell?_

I drew my fist back and got him square in the face. He tried to avoid it but wasn't fast enough. His head snapped back. He was bleeding. But he just laughed. Sephiroph handed me back my gun.

"Welcome aboard kid"

This really cheered me up, but I was still sure I had heard wrong.

"You even HURT me" Reno laughed, apparently unconcerned about his blood flow "You can fight for us"

"Thank you"

"We just got to do a bit of a survey...Name?"

"Rude"

"Age?"

"16" I lied

"Weapon of choice?"

"These fists of mine, but I'll take the gun just in case"

"Fair enough...Materia?"

"Err...no"

"That won't do. Sephiroph'll fix that. You got spirit kid; we want you fighting with us on the battlefield, okay?"

I burst with happiness. There were so many things I wanted to say. I was going to fight alongside Sephiroph, THE Sephiroph, and Reno too. I wanted to ask what Materia I was getting, what the plan was, weather or not this was going to be a permanent position, instead I just said...

"Show me where to start"

**Chapter 3**

"I don't believe it Rude, I really don't"

"Believe it"

"You...You were on the frontlines in the war fighting alongside Sephiroph"

"So was Reno"

Elena's mouth was hanging wide open. She had been listening with rapt attention.

"So then what happened?"

"Reno went to speak to the pilot. To radio ahead so they knew that only two troops would be authorizing the retreat. Sephiroph gave me some materia. I walked out of that room with Master Fire, healing magic, and barrier defensive spells. Still got 'em all. I only use Fire offensive magic in battle now, you know that" I laughed "But I never entirely trusted materia. I got in the habit of linking it with my attacks, rather than just using it normally"

"That's right" Elena giggled "I always wondered why you did that. I wasn't sure you knew how to use it or something"

Rude didn't reply.

"You there buddy?"

"Yeah, let me get on with it"

The aircraft landed and Rude didn't even have a chance to catch his breath. Wutai soldiers swarmed them, but all of them put together were no match for Sephiroph. Reno and Rude were essentially watching. It didn't look like Sephiroph needed the support.

_I came here to fight. That's not going to happen if I stay with Sephiroph._

Reno laughed. It was the first, and not the only, time that Rude got the impression he could read his mind.

"C'mon kid" he chuckled "He's fine by himself. Lets go clear the valley"

Reno tuned and ran. Rude followed. He had been briefed in the Gelinka. Dragon Bone Valley leads to a small beach. Wutai had reinforcements to be delivered by sea, but obviously wouldn't risk coming onto the island from the west. The shinra fleet was docked there.

The moment they got into the valley they were attacked. Reno took it all in his stride, dispatching one opponent after another. Rude didn't think he was FAILING; he was actually amazed at his own ability. By the time they arrived at the beach however, he was exhausted, whereas Reno seemed fine.

Disaster struck right then. Another group of soldiers attacked, but Reno seemed more preoccupied with the adamantoise beside him. He killed it, and it fell. Right on top of him. Reno was trapped, with only his face visible. He was unconscious.

_I'm on my own_

So he fought on. Of course he couldn't last forever. Eventually he decided he had to run.

_I can't just leave him behind_

Rude ran for the fallen adamantoise, and with a great deal of effort, tipped it over. He slung Reno over his shoulder and ran. He didn't look back. He passed Sephiroph.

_He'll deal with them for me I guess_

Back on Gelinka, Reno awoke. When Sephiroph and Rude told him what had happened, Reno was extremely pissed off.

Right then Rude decided something. He made an oath to himself that he would carry to his death.

_I have to make it up to him_

"My god" Elena closed her eyes "You joined because you felt guilty for saving his life?"

"Yeah"

"...and you make up for this by protecting him and...Saving his life"

"Yep"

"Before I saved him he had pride at least, but then his life was saved by a fifteen year old rookie" Rude added "To a guy like that it's worse than death"

"But-"

"He lost everything that day. His pride, his reputation, his spirit for this work, even his enthusiasm for life himself. You don't know the Reno I knew" Rude laughed "He would always talk about his many admirers back then as well. Maybe he hasn't changed that much"

Elena seemed shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but clearly thought better of it.

"So anyway" Rude continued "I figured if I had already screwed his reputation over, what could it hurt to keep helping him?"

"But surely-"

He waved his hand impatiently.

"I don't care. Tomorrow though, you can tell me why you joined up. People don't just get into the Turks for the pay. Reno's got an interesting story too"

With that he left the room, and he could have sworn that he heard Elena mutter under her breath "I'd rather forget my reasons"


	2. Girl Talk

**The Turks**

**Elena's story- The hard way**

**Chapter 1**

_For christs sake, give it up Reno_

"How long's it been now?" she asked

Rude checked his watch.

"Six minutes and thirty seconds"

Guess he dosen't have the "pulling power" after all

Elena had been thinking about the job for the past hour. Rudes story seemed frightenly simillar to her own. She had finnaly decided that normal people couldn't beome Turks.

_He had a REAL reason. I don't, not anymore. Why don't I leave?_

Reno finnaly gave up. He strutted back to the table, chancing glances back at the woman he had gone for, as though expecting to catch her staring. Elena knew that Rude was going to get a bad time now Reno was pissed off. She had to symphaphise with him.

He sat and took a swig from his bottle, and he didn't look like he would be able to stand back up. He turned on Rude.

"Buddy! Ya see that? She didn't w..want me" he paused "obviously a...whats thewordwhatstheword...LESBIAN"

Elena and Rude had to laugh at that.

"Elena? You want Reno?" Reno asked seriously

"Nope" she went red

"Rude?"

"Hmm" Rude seemed confused "Do you mean does Elena want me or do I want you?"

"BOTH...ya bitch"

Elena was having difficulty keeping a straight face

"No to both" Rude answered for her

"You want Tseng, Elena?"

Elena fell silent. Maybe it was time she told them her story. They were all friends, after all.

"Yes" she replied

When Reno finnaly stopped laughing Elena spoke again

"You can laugh at the end okay?...I wanna tell you guys why I joined up, okay? Rude told me his story, its my turn"

That sobered Reno up a little.

"He told you? He..." his face fell "So you know?"

"I know what?"

"You know why I joined, why I...what the word...oh yeah, LOST my populugity or whatever that word is...what Rude did to me..." there were tears in his eyes now.

"Well" she considered "I know everything except why you joined. Would you tell me?"

Reno was crying

"You...you go first Elena..." he choked "I got some recovering to do"

Elena nodded, and chanced a glance at Rude. With those shades it has hard to tell, but he looked like he might cry at any minute. Elena reached over and plucked them off of his face. He didn't react. Just kept on sipping his beer.

"I didn't join long ago, you know that. It was just before...when Sephiroph and Avalanche snuck on board the ship"

She paused and turned. Everyone in the Turtles Paradise bar with them seemed to be trying their best to listen.

_I should've known. A Turk can't get privacy_

"I applied to join about a year ago...the first time that is" she added "I was in SOLDIER, third class"

**Chapter 2**

Elena sat in the office of Tseng, leader of the Turks. She had been called in, though she wasn't sure why.

_He's realised he loves me maybe?_

Since she made SOLDIER, she had been working directly and indirectly with him frequently. He was always so calm, collected, serious, and had a body to die for.

_Should I be noticing that? Is it against company policy._

She had applied for the Turks on two occasions. Apparrently it wasn't company policy to induct members of SOLDIER into the Turks, no matter what their class. Since when was being to good for the job a limitation? Elena was certain Tseng just didn't want her on the team, and she assumed this was because he would have trouble with working with a girl he loved so dearly.

Elena never did feel she was fooling herself.

Tseng walked in and sat behind his desk. He flippedthrough a few pages in his folder.

"I assume you know why I called you here Elena?"

_Play hard to get _"Haven't a clue sir"

"It's...embarrasing, for me to say this..."

_Good sign..._

"...Please understand I don't really have a choice in the matter..."

_Very BAD sign_

"...so let me just get it out of the way" he took a breath "Elena? Wuld you join us?"

"THERES SOMEONE ELSE?"

_Did I just say that?_

"Erm, I mean well, erm, join...who exactly?"

Tseng was looking at her quizzicly

"The TURKS Elena" Now I realise you got turned down twice but Reno is injured and we really do need some more help at the moment" he paused "Would you at least consider it?"

_Huh, guess I can still play hard to get_

"Can I think about it sir?"

Tseng nodded. Elena stood and left the room

"I'm a little confused" Reno confessed "Why didn't you just agree then and there. You said that you applied twice"

"I'm even more confused" Elena laughed " I actually didn't want to join at that point. I had it good in SOLDIER. A lot of friends. In truth, by that time I didn't want to leave"

"Why did you?" Rude asked "And just so I know did you HONESTLY like Tseng?"

Elena mouth went dry

"I still do" she whispered "but that's beside the point"

Rude didn't reply. There was an awkard silence. Reno broke it

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked

"'Cause he likes the ancient, you know that"

Rude sensed she was getting uncomfortable.Reno opened his mouth to say something else, but Rude got there first.

"So what happened next?"

He didn't seem the same without his shades, Elena thought.

_Same as Paulette wouldn't have been the same without the weird knife things_

She felt her eyes moisten. She blinked the tears away and continued with her story.

**Chapter 3**

"Don't stay here because of US!" Paulette laughed. You know how guilty we'd feel?"

"But-"

"But nothing girl! Go and win the guy, got it?"

Elena laughed. "I'll think about it. You want to meet up? I need some time to think this over"

"Fine" she laughed, and hung up

Elena stared at the phone for a long time. There was a knock at the door.

_Guess I better put it down_

Elena was surprised to see Tseng at the door. He looked out of breath, as though he had run the whole way here. Elena burst with joy.

_He DOES love me!_

"Elena! Its..I..We NEED you! Now!" he bit his lower lip" he turned away from her "The group keeping watch over Mythril mine, we've lost contact"

"What?"

_Paulette. Please be okay_

"Lets go sir"

A short time later the two of them arrived at the mine. Elena was looking for hope. She didn't find it.

"I'm sorry Elena"

"Oh god..."

"It's-"

"GOD, Paulette...God..."

For the first time in years, Elena cried.

"Looks like he got away" Tseng mused "I'm going to put the Turks on this right away. We have to catch Sephiroph NOW"

Elena nodded.

"Would you join us?"

_Don't stay here because of us_

Thats what Paulette had said. She hadn't said anything about JOINING because of them.

"Where do I sign up?"

"Revenge huh?" Rude chuckled "I always figured you were just...like Tseng. He only joined because he's always been facinated with the ancients"

"Figured you were in it for the pay" Reno added

Elena realised something right then

"Dosen't it seem strange to you guys..." she started "That there are no normal people in the Turks?"

"What?" Reno laughed "Me and Tseng!"

"But Rude said you had a story to, and I'm willing to bet that Tsengs lying. He's just like us as well"

Rude considered.

"Well maybe..." he was thinking hard "I don't know" he said waving his arms helplessly

Reno laughed "We'll work it out one of these days, I'm sure of it"


	3. Memories

**The Turks**

**Reno's story- Scaring myself**

**Chapter 1**

"Another drink Rude?"

Rude shook his head. he was deep in thought about something.

_Well she got me thinking too, I admit_

The truth was Elena's story had touched him. The situations were so goddamn simlilar.

_Noone gets into this job for the pay...Funny, who said that? I can't remember. Tseng or Rude, Tseng or...Rude..._

"Elena?"

She accepted, at least. He stood and came back am moment later with two drinks, setting one of the table in front of Elena

"Thank you" she took a sip "errrrm, Reno?" she asked timidly

"Didn't do anything to it, I swear!"

Elena smiled "No, I was thinking maybe" she bit her lower lip "Could you maybe tell me why you joined up?"

Reno panicked.

_Calm down, _he told himself,_ Just do what you always do_

"Sure, kid" He drank down some of his own beer, and continued "There used to be this town..."

Rude was confused "But you told me-"

"No I didn't"

"You did"

Now ELENA was confused "Whats going on?"

In that moment Reno decided to tell them everything. The truth.

Another thing happened in that moment as well. Reno cried.

"I DON'T REMEMBER!"

**Chapter 2**

There was a stunned silence. Finnaly, Elena broke it.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" she added "Didn't you tell Rude?"

"It was a lie" hne admitted, his eyes on the floor "I made it all up as I went along"

_Dammit, he's pissed off_

"So you're telling me" Rude replied, his eyes glowing dangerously "That you had me feeling all guilty, you, you LIED about why you joined?" he was clearly unable to take it all in

"Yes"

"DID YOU REALLY BELEIVE I JOINED JUST BECAUSE I SAVED YOU?" he was shouting " I USED TO THINK, THE POOR GUYS ALREADY BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH, AND I MADE IT WORSE! I COULD'VE DONE ANYTHING ELSE WITRH MY LIFE!" he spat at Reno "YOU FUCKER!"

Elena looked disgusted.

Something snapped inside Reno right then. It wasn't the spit, or the namecalling, or even the lack of understanding. it was kind of like a combination of the three. He stood and threw himself at Rude. Next thing he knew Elena was pulling then apart, and Rude looked more than happy to supply the hole Reno felt like crawling into.

Finnaly, Rude sat back down. Reno did likewise, but Rude wouldn't even look at him. Elena spoke

"Why did you lie?"

Everyone was looking at them now

_Can't a guy get a little privacy?_

"'cause...'cause I was scared!" he trew his arms up helplessly "I'm sorry Rude"

"Fuck you" he growled

"Rude-" Elena began

"FUCK OFF!"

With that Rude stood and left, leaving Elena and Reno at the table.

Reno stood and walked back towards his room, Elena caught up with him

_God go away!_

"You won't talk about it?" she added "How can you not remember?"

**Chapter 3**

**"**All I know"he said with a tone that meant the conversation was over "is that I can't recall anything before my twentieth birthday, when I started"

Either Elena didn't recognise the hint or she was to stupid to take it.

"But-"

"Look" he snapped "Either piss off right now, or he next story you're telling will be why you QUIT the Turks"

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but clearly thought better of it, and walked away

_Looks like I've lost everything, Elena, Rude...is that all I've got?_

But still. Losing only them, he felt, could not compare to losing all the riches in the world. Rude would probably resign, and Elena? It would never be the same. They would no longer be friends.

_But that was my own fault_

When he reached his room, he found Tseng.

"We got work to do" Tseng said

_No hello? No how are you?_

"Sir"

"We've found the temple of the ancients. Notify Elena that I want her to come along. That will be all"

Tseng went to leave but Reno called after him

"What do you think of Elena?"

"Elena?" he asked amused "I know she likes me, but tell her no"

"She didn't ask me to say anything"

He smiled and left, calling back "THEN DON'T ASK QUESTIONS"

Reno sat down and rang Elena, giving her the misson details Tseng had left behind. Once they were through she simply hung up

_No Goodbye?_

He stared out of the window and couldn't take it anymore. He heaved his Cell phone out, and tore apart the rest of the room. The hotel phone rang. He answered. It was Elena.

"Reno?" she paused "I'm sorry I judged you on that...you were upset. Rude still likes you! He was upset too! But..." she paused again " I just want top say Goodnight" she hung up

_I didnt say anything_

He thought about what she had said

_The sweetest goodbye_


	4. Manipulation

**The Turks**

**Tseng's story- Greatest day**

**Chapter 1-**

Rufus, president of Shinra, Inc, sprinted towards the site where the temple of the ancients USED to be located. It was gone. No one was sure why. Rufus felt it was his responsibility to find Tseng and Elena.

_They're two of our best_

Accompanied by five members of SOLDIER, second class, he arrived at the scene. It was just a big hole in the ground now. He got one one knee and stared down. No one there.

_Damn! Where could they be?_

"Sir"

Rufus stood "What is it private?"

"Over there. The woods. I hear something"

Rufus didn't reply. Just cautiously in the direction he indicated. He felt something grab his leg. He glanced down. It was Tseng.

_Dear god! What happened to him?"_

His suit was torn in a LOT of places and he was bleeding very badly. Judging by the blood trail from the other direction, he had been crawling around for a while. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"Tseng?" he asked timidly

"Mr...Mr. President Sir!" asked a soldier behind him, clearly unwilling to have his master associate with what looked like a madman.

"Silence" he barked at the Soldier "Tseng can you hear me?"

Tseng started laughing. Rufus wouldn't have believed him capable of it.

"Rufus, Rufus, Rufus..." he said sadly. He added "You fool!"

"What?"

"You never understood did you? The Turks? I won!"

"You're raving"

"This!" he paused "THIS IS MY GREATEST DAY" he shouted

With that he collapsed. Lifeless. In his hand, Rufus noted, was a piece of paper. He pried it out and read it through.

_No!_

"No one is to mention this" He told the military. With that they left.

**Epilogue-**

_ Dear President Rufus,_

_Congratulations on your recent promotion. Your old man would be proud. It's a funny story; actually, your old man was also clueless. Oh well. Let me explain._

_ The Turks. I set it all up. Reno was the result of Hojos experiments, the same as your precious Sephitoph. We created him in his late teens and he sure has grown. He's been of much more use to us than his "First class" counterpart, don't you agree? He has no idea you know? I want to laugh along with every order I give the poor bastard. _

_As for Elena, I used her feelings against her. People don't just apply to be Turks, so I had to sort something out for her. Sephiroph didn't attack the team at Mythril, I ordered the Turks backup troops to deal with them, and they performed admirably. Elena fell for it and she's looking for her pathetic "revenge". I want to laugh, I really do. But I'm dead now._

_Rude nearly ruined everything. He was nothing to do with my plan, but he's been handy either way. I would like him to lead the Turks here on out._

_I've won Rufus. You'll tell them about this, and that's it! Its over! _

_Check you bastard_

_Your APPARENT friend_

_Tseng_

Rereading the letter in his room, Rufus felt sick. He reached for the phone and dialed Reno's hotel number.

"Yeah?" came the Turks voice

"Tseng is dead" Rufus said in a slow monotone voice "What you tell the others is up to you, for I am now appointing you as leader of the Turks. Take care Reno"

He hung up and ripped Tsengs letter into two pieces, before throwing it into the fire. Whatever the reason he wanted Rude appointed leader, it wouldn't happen. He wasn't going to be the puppeteer any longer.

_Won? You've just lost Tseng_

"He smiled and deleted all of the bastards records form the shinra Inc database. Now no one could prove he ever existed.

_Checkmate_


End file.
